


Lunchtime

by Jillybean1776



Series: A trio of friends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Gen, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybean1776/pseuds/Jillybean1776
Summary: Alys has a presentation in class and she's feeling anxious
Series: A trio of friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201619





	Lunchtime

It was lunchtime and I was sitting next to my friend Bloom in the hallway. Bloom was doing what she normally did and was chatting to me about anything and everything.  
But today I wasn't listening to Bloom, which was unusual for me as normally I could listen to Bloom ramble about whatever topics came to her mind. I was more focused on my presentation that I was going to have to do after lunch. The presentation was for science and I wouldn't exactly say I’m excited, quite the opposite actually. The reason isn't because I don't like science but because I have to do a presentation. Normally when I have to do a presentation in class I pretend to be sick the morning of and summit my presentation to the teacher online. But this morning I had forgotten about the presentation, and now here I was at lunch time waiting for the bell to ring, signaling that I had to go to my next class and show my presentation that I had worked on for the past week and a half to my class and teacher. As I was wondering how I could get out of going to science I started listening to what Bloom was chattering on about “And so I was thinking we could get together sometime next week and have some tea and oh! Did I tell you about the new flower I got for my garden? It looks really beautiful! Speaking of flowers-” A loud noise filled the air cutting off Bloom mid sentence as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Bloom jumped up, the remains of her lunch already cleaned up, and offered me her hand. As she helped pull me up I muttered a quiet thanks, and Bloom grinned at me, “No problem!”. As Bloom and I walked to science my mind was turning with panic, as if she could feel my anxiety rise Bloom bumped against me and started speaking “Alys I know you're worried about the presentation and stuff but I’ve read your presentation and it's really good! You have nothing to worry about I'm sure you'll do great and get like a really high mark and we can get tea after and hang out in my garden! How does that sound?” Bloom turned to me with wide eyes and was bouncing on her toes. I let out a soft giggle as I answered yes. Bloom let out a whoop and grabbed my arm, starting to drag me to the classroom I stumbled trying to keep up with her. In what felt like a second we stopped in front of the doorway leading to the class. We walked in quickly finding our seats and seating ourselves. My thoughts started turning again this time about what Bloom had said, I knew I had no reason to panic. My presentation was well written and I was happy with it but that didn't stop me from worrying and feeling my anxiety swirl. I moved with a jolt feeling Bloom poke my side and nod her head to the front of the class, as I looked to the front I saw the teacher looking at me and say “Alys are you ready to present?” I mumbled out a yes grabbing my presentation out of my bag and started walking to the front. The teacher moved out of the way to let me put my presentation on the podium. As I looked out at my classmates I could feel my anxiety rise, my eyes landed on Bloom and she gave a thumbs up and mouthed “You can do this!”. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath, breathing in and out. Then I opened my mouth again and started talking.


End file.
